callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roycewicz
Private Roycewicz is a United States Marine under the command of Lieutenant Vasquez, appearing in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. '' Biography During the attack on Al-Asad's capital city, Roycewicz and Paul Jackson are ordered by Lt. Vasquez to sweep and clear the second floor of a building they assaulted. While going up the stairs, Roycewicz is attacked by a particularly burly soldier. Depending on the players actions, Roycewicz either lives - as Jackson kills the OpFor soldier, or dies - as the OpFor soldier hurls him to the floor and executes him with a pistol. If Roycewicz survives the stair attack, he will possibly die later when reaching the tank War Pig in "The Bog". Achievement 'Rescue Roycewicz' (20 ) - Save Pvt. Roycewicz on the stairs in "The Bog" of the campaign. File:Roycewicz death.jpg|Jackson prepares to decide Roycewicz's fate. Trivia *Roycewicz is also one of the randomly generated names for the Marine NPCs. *In "Crew Expendable", one of the pilot's names may be Roycewicz. This can be seen right before roping down on to the ship. *Roycewicz was named after a member of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's development team named Alexander Roycewicz and Brian Roycewicz. *Oddly, Roycewicz is already inside the first building in "The Bog" when the team gets there. If the player pauses the game at the start and looks at the map, they will see only one "Friendly" soldier, him being Roycewicz. *Occasionally, there is a glitch during which the OpFor soldier will shoot Roycewicz, but the pistol will appear to backfire simultaneously, killing both men at once. *If the player saves Roycewicz before he is knocked over by the OpFor soldier, Roycewicz will shoot the soldier in the head twice. If the player examines the body for a short time, a pool of blood will be generated around the dead enemy's head. Since enemies don't normally bleed postmortem in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it can be assumed that this was added for dramatic effect. Something similar occurs with the final enemy in the level "Mile High Club". *If Roycewiz survives the events of "The Bog" he will appear in "War Pig" (not randomly generated and confirmed on PS3 and XBOX 360) *On the PC version, in the Multiplayer map District, if the player spectates and goes out of the map into the area near the gas station, one can see "Alexander Roycewicz 2007" written on the wall. This can be seen on other Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare maps, and even in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 maps, except the date is changed to 2010. *Randomly-generated Army Rangers in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 may be named Roycewicz in multiple missions. *If the player runs up the stairs ahead of Roycewicz, the OpFor soldier will not attack and Roycewicz will kill him after ignoring him for a short moment. *The way in which Roycewicz is attacked is identical to the "melee battles" experienced in the Wii version of Call of Duty 3 and the "takedowns" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *On the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 map Afghan, his name can be seen on a concrete slab next to the teddy bear found under a bridge. *He can sometimes be seen using an M249 SAW during "The Bog". *In the mission "The Bog", after Roycewicz and a random Marine clear out the rooms, Roycewicz's health seems to have dropped to 1 because he will die if the player throws flashbangs at him. *In the mission "The Bog", there is also Cpl. Roycewicz ru:Ройсевич Category:Marines Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Killed in Action